Myself from me
by ifired
Summary: this is a song that I made when I saw S is for Self. please comment and rate
1. Myself from me

**Myself from me**

What am I doing here?  
Why can't I steer?  
My life is passing by,  
if I only knew why ...

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to hear,  
how I struggled with fear.  
I fight to be free.

Like this it can't stay,  
we have to find a way.  
I need to fly  
but don't know how or why.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to smell,  
me breaking the spell.  
I fight to be free.

I can't leave the ground,  
don't want to be bound.  
Taking control over my life,  
I wonder if it's worth the dive.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to taste,  
that my actions aren't waste.  
I fight to be free.

Fighting on the good side,  
changing the tide.  
I stand up,  
Nothing can make me stop.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to feel,  
how I battle with broken steel.  
I fight to be free.

My loneliness is gone,  
now it can be done.  
I only need you,  
let's make the break-through.

Now you can see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Now you have to know,  
through what I had to go  
to fight to be free.

Now you can see, (3x)  
who's the real me.


	2. Demon in me Matt's song

**Myself from me v01**

What am I doing here?  
Why can't I steer?  
My life is passing by,  
if I only knew why ...

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to hear,  
how I struggled with fear.  
I fight to be free.

Like this it can't stay,  
we have to find a way.  
I need to fly  
but don't know how or why.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to smell,  
me breaking the spell.  
I fight to be free.

I can't leave the ground,  
don't want to be bound.  
Taking control over my life,  
I wonder if it's worth the dive.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to taste,  
that my actions aren't waste.  
I fight to be free.

Fighting on the good side,  
changing the tide.  
I stand up,  
Nothing can make me stop.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to feel,  
**how I battle with broken steel.**  
I fight to be free.

My loneliness is gone,  
now it can be done.  
I only need you,  
let's make the break-through.

Now you can see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Now you have to know,  
through what I had to go  
to fight to be free.

Now you can see, (3x)  
who's the real me.

**Myself from me v02**

What am I doing here?  
Why can't I steer?  
My life is passing by,  
if I only knew why ...

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to hear,  
how I struggled with fear.  
I fight to be free.

Like this it can't stay,  
we have to find a way.  
I need to fly  
but don't know how or why.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to smell,  
me breaking the spell.  
I fight to be free.

I can't leave the ground,  
don't want to be bound.  
Taking control over my life,  
I wonder if it's worth the dive.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to taste,  
that my actions aren't waste.  
I fight to be free.

Fighting on the good side,  
changing the tide.  
I stand up,  
Nothing can make me stop.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to feel,  
**that I wasn't going to kneel**.  
I fight to be free.

My loneliness is gone,  
now it can be done.  
I only need you,  
let's make the break-through.

Now you can see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Now you have to know,  
through what I had to go  
to fight to be free.

Now you can see, (3x)  
who's the real me.

**AN: Which one is better? I can't decide**


	3. Myself from me 2 versions

**Myself from me v01**

What am I doing here?  
Why can't I steer?  
My life is passing by,  
if I only knew why ...

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to hear,  
how I struggled with fear.  
I fight to be free.

Like this it can't stay,  
we have to find a way.  
I need to fly  
but don't know how or why.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to smell,  
me breaking the spell.  
I fight to be free.

I can't leave the ground,  
don't want to be bound.  
Taking control over my life,  
I wonder if it's worth the dive.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to taste,  
that my actions aren't waste.  
I fight to be free.

Fighting on the good side,  
changing the tide.  
I stand up,  
Nothing can make me stop.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to feel,  
**how I battle with broken steel.**  
I fight to be free.

My loneliness is gone,  
now it can be done.  
I only need you,  
let's make the break-through.

Now you can see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Now you have to know,  
through what I had to go  
to fight to be free.

Now you can see, (3x)  
who's the real me.

**Myself from me v02**

What am I doing here?  
Why can't I steer?  
My life is passing by,  
if I only knew why ...

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to hear,  
how I struggled with fear.  
I fight to be free.

Like this it can't stay,  
we have to find a way.  
I need to fly  
but don't know how or why.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to smell,  
me breaking the spell.  
I fight to be free.

I can't leave the ground,  
don't want to be bound.  
Taking control over my life,  
I wonder if it's worth the dive.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to taste,  
that my actions aren't waste.  
I fight to be free.

Fighting on the good side,  
changing the tide.  
I stand up,  
Nothing can make me stop.

If only you could see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Then you had to feel,  
**that I wasn't going to kneel**.  
I fight to be free.

My loneliness is gone,  
now it can be done.  
I only need you,  
let's make the break-through.

Now you can see,  
how I try to free  
myself from me (2x)  
Now you have to know,  
through what I had to go  
to fight to be free.

Now you can see, (3x)  
who's the real me.

**AN: Which one is better? I can't decide**


End file.
